Sea Eyes
by triplexXx5
Summary: After five years Jack meets up with an old friend, Anna Maria, who happens to have unexpected company, a child. One-shot Norringtonxsomeone


**SEA EYES**

Jack walked up and down the line of sailors, from the merchant ship his crew had taken. They had just raided the ship and the merchant ship's crew had given up with out much of a fight, and now the pirates of the Black Pearl had a row of merchant sailors prisoners standing before them as they robbed the ship. Jack was staying out of the way, watching the prisoners, as the rest of his crew loaded the heavy cargo from the taken merchant ship.

"Sir, one of passengers gave us some trouble while we were attacking the ship. A woman on board. She shot Henry, and tried to shoot me, before Mr. Gibbs got the gun away from her." Said one of the newest sailors on the Black Peal. "Henry is okay sir, but what should we with the women?"

"So a women fought back, why should she be treated any differently from any other sailor who shot at one of us? I had a female crewmember once, one of the best pirates I ever knew. This women is not unusual, line her up with the rest of the crew." Jack stated not taking his eyes off the prisoners. After Jack had gotten the Black Pearl back he had spent the time to prance about in front of captured sailors so that when they would tell stories about being a prisoner of the Black Pearl, they would know exactly who the Captain was. Jack Sparrow, not someone else.

The new sailor continued. "But sir, Mr. Gibb said you might want to see this women for yourself."

"Is she pretty?" enquired Jack still eyeing the prisoners.

"Yes sir, a little older but still young and pretty."

"Well bring her up here, and let's see her." said Jack waving around his hands to send the new sailor scuttling away to go and find the women prisoner. Jack waited impatiently for the sailor to return with said women. Jack lost his patients about five seconds after the sailor left and moved away from the line of prisoners, to look for the young sailor, and women.

As he rounded a corner, the women came in to view, and Jack was shocked. It had been five-year since Jack had last seen her but she was unforgettable. Those five years had been good to her, ageing her little, her long black hair just as long and black as it had been. She still looked like that same women who had once been in the crew of the Black Pearl all those years ago. What had astonish Jack was that now she was wearing a simple blue dress, unlike the men's clothes she use to wear.

"Anna Maria," whispered Jack, as the women stepped forward.

"Jack Sparrow," She stated, the sailor who had lead her up to the deck was looking very confused.

"Umm Captain this is the women who shot Henry and me, sir."

"Oh so you are the one going around shooting my crew, now are you?" Jack asked in a friendly tone.

"I did not know who you were, this Henry, and that fellow must be new, and I stopped when I saw Mr. Gibbs. You don't think I'm one to not defend myself do you?" Anna Maria asked

It was then that Jack noticed the bundle that Anna Maria was so fiercely holding to her side. It was not very big, and looked to be rapped in a faded gray fabric. That was the same moment that Mr. Gibbs decided to make his persons know, and the same moment the bundle decided to move.

"Captain…" Mr. Gibbs cut of when he too noticed the bundle that Anna Maria was clutching was moving.

The gray cloth fell away to revel a head full of brown hair. Jack and Gibbs both took a step back. The small brown haired figure that was now holing on to Anna Maria's shoulder turned to stare at Jack.

"Mommy, is that man a pirate?" the small boy asked.

Jack and Mr. Gibbs were stunned, and bewildered. Had that child just call Anna Maria, their Anna Maria the fierce pirate they had know, mommy?

Anna Maria looked down at the little boy with a smile. "Yes sweetheart that man is a pirate."

"Is he the one that took over our ship?" the child asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Is he the one you shot?"

"No. This is Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you remember the stories I told you about him?" The child's eyes widened with astonishment, and he nodded his head happily. Spinning his little round face to gaze at Jack with glee.

"Is that _really_ him?" the boy asked. Anna Maria nodded. "Can I go and meet him?"

"Go a head." Anna Maria gently placed the child on the deck of the ship, and unwrapped him from all his blankets. The little boy joyfully scrambled across the deck to Jack.

"You're his mother? His real mother?" inquired Mr. Gibbs almost in a whisper.

Anna Maria nodded, smiling, "yes."

Jack knew that before Maria had answered, the child just looked like her. Okay not the hair or the face, those were not hers, but the child's mouth, and nose, were the same as her. The young boy's skin was also the same as hers, not as dark, but a shad darker then Jack's.

"That is why you quite pirating, umm?" asked Jack squatting down to take a closer look at the little boy, who by this time had reached him.

"When I found I was with child, I stopped my pirate life to bring up my baby." Maria was almost glowing with happiness when her said that, so there was no reason for Jack to ask if she missed her old life. He understood now why she shot his crewmate; never come between a lioness and her cub.

"Hello" said Jack to the little boy in front of him. "Can I ask what your name is?"

The little boy grinned, "Zale"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "that it funny sounding name, boy."

The little boy glared at him, "mommy says its Greek, and means sea strength, so I like it." The boy said defensibly, frowning fiercely at Jack. "Are you really _**Captain**__ Jack Sparrow_?"

"Finally someone who remembers the _Captain_ part. Aye, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, matey." Zale giggled at what Jack had said.

"You're funny"

"You think Captain Jack Sparrow is funny do you? To the brig for you!" shouted Jack, playfully picking Zale up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Teasingly spinning around a few times, before sauntering over to where Gibbs, and Maria were standing.

"Who is the father?" Mr. Gibbs quested, turning from Anna Maria to look at the boy.

Jack already knew who the father was, or had a reasonable good guess. When the boy had stopped at his feet, and he had squatted down to greet him, Jack had seen for the first time his eyes. They were not Maria's eyes, no, not that chocolate brown that Jack knew she had. They were green. Sea green was the only way to describe them, the color the sea turned after, a great storm, the color of a sea turtles shell, or the color of the seaweed that floated lazily around in the ocean's current, Sea green. He had only seen eyes like that one time before. The owner had been like a great storm when mad, wild, strong, and unpredictable, but sailable if you knew how to handle him. Like the sea. The man had been strong too. Sea strength. Zale. Jack glanced at the young boy. 'So he had been named with his father in mind,' considered Jack 'not his mother, like Jack had previously thought. The boy's father was a worthy adversary, cunning, and tactical, and had been the first person to make Jack feel like he was the pray, and the predator was clever. How in the world Anna Maria, had had a child fathered by that man, Jack did not know.

"Norrington, Commodore Norrington's the father?" Said Jack softy, it was more of a statement then a question.

Mr. Gibbs veered around to face Jack, with a look of disbelief on his face. Anna Maria also stared at Jack, in astonishment. The young boy confused at what was going on around him, was looking from his mother to Jack, and back.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"His eye." Stated Jack, "He has Sea eyes."


End file.
